OMG
by MistyKristiAnime
Summary: A story about my new character Tsubaki. Please enjoy this story everyone! I guarentee you'll love it and please read through every single word!


O

O.M.G

Hi, I'm Kristi, the author of this story. I've been planning this story with my very own OC. OC means own character if you didn't know. My character's name is Tsubaki. It's Japanese so you don't have to worry about pronouncing it wrong. I know I do. Oh and by the way this point of view happens to be Tsubaki's point of view. Oh and if you were wondering I planned this story for 3 months.

Hi I'm Tsubaki! I travel around near Konoha. Right now I'm in the forest which I thought would be a good place to make my home! My home has 4 floors. My house is actually made out of wood considering it's in the forest not to far from Konoha. The first floor is my living room. The second floor is my quest room where there are three beds and three dressers. The third floor is my kitchen where there's a cupboard, a stove and a table with four chairs. The fourth floor is the attic which is also my room. I have a bed, a chair, a dresser, my camping kit and a nightlight in case. Oh and I almost forgot the living room! The living room has a couch, four floor mats and a ladder to climb up to any part of my house! I also have a garden. I have orchards of Peaches, Apples and cherries. I have bushes of wildflowers, flower patches and clovers growing on the ground. I have two security telescopes that let me see who's coming.

Naruto! What Sakura? Why is Sasuke late? I don't know. I didn't do anything alright?! Oh and you think I'm dumb enough to believe that?! Hey what's that little figure behind you Sakura? Don't try to change the subject Naruto! Hey it's Sasuke! I'm not falling for it! Sorry I'm late. Sasuke? Yeah whatever. Boy am I tired! Ooh look I found some shade! Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all headed for a Peach tree. This happened to be my Peach tree. I didn't notice them though. Uh, Naruto. What?! I…Hey what are you doing here? I asked them. I was sweaty and tired. Naruto responded. Wait what are you doing here? Well this happens to be my garden. Oh, um I'm sorry. Sakura said kindly. That's ok. And did you just say tired? Yes. Why don't you stay here with me? Oh that would be great! Sakura said. We have been sleeping on the ground every single night and never got any sleep at all! Naruto said upset. Well that's a bummer. Why don't you guys live with me? My house is near Konoha anyway. Thanks. Anyway what are your names? I asked them kindly. I'm Sakura! Sasuke. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest hokage ever! Sasuke and Sakura said the greatest hokage ever with Naruto. I'm Tsubaki. I live alone because my mom died having me and my dad pasted away while fighting with his crew and they died. But they killed the terrible beast destroying my hometown. Someone told me that my dad's body was bloody and I'm glad I didn't see it but don't worry about him because he's the greatest hero my hometown could ever have! I visit his grave every morning to pray and to calm him. I think that when I visit him he always seems so happy to see me. Wow. That's so sad but yet so amazing! Sakura said shocked.

Living life with Tsubaki

Follow me Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I led them to my kitchen and I cooked them some food. I gave them drinks to go with their meals and showed them their rooms. They decided that Naruto would take the bed near the window, Sakura would take the bed next to him which is in the middle and Sasuke would take the bed near the door which is to Sakura's left. I turned off the lights in their room and they all fell asleep right away. I went to bed too. The next morning I woke them up at 7:00 am. They offered to help me do work around the house. I told them that I was going to harvest my garden and they asked me if they could go too. Make yourselves feel at home and do whatever pleases you but just make sure to clean up after. I'll make a schedule for you all to follow and help me do chores around the house and when to do it. For now just eat the breakfast I set up for you in the kitchen and meet me in my garden. After they ate they came to my garden. Here take these baskets. First watch how I harvest everything. Now here are all the baskets on the left. And in the middle is where the plants grow and on the right are where you put the things you've harvested. And please Sakura make sure that each basket has one kind of plant or fruit and not different kinds. Yes Tsubaki. Now you can start. I'll make lunch while you guys harvest and tell me when you're done or when you feel tired. It's nice to get help around the house. Would you guys like Spaghetti and meatballs or would you like Ravioli? Spaghetti and meatballs for me. Naruto said. I'll have whatever Sasuke has. I think you know who said that but if you don't it's Sakura. I'll have Spaghetti and meatballs please. Ok you guys are making it much easier for me then I thought you would! You are certainly nicer then everyone else who has lived here with me. They were just hogs. Never helping or cleaning up after themselves and I hope you'll stay nice. Now then I better stop bothering you so you can get to harvesting. What drink would you like?

I'll have fresh squeezed orange juice and you can see why! My favorite color that's why! I'll have whatever Sasuke has. I'll have orange juice which I'll always have whatever Naruto has so I can make it easier for you Tsubaki. Why thank you Sasuke. I like what you're thinking! I know isn't he amazing?! Yes, yes he is Sakura. My oranges are right next to my cherries. I almost forgot that I had oranges! Thanks Naruto! I'll go prepare while you guys harvest the ingredients. I need 6 oranges. 2 oranges for each of you for the calcium and nutrients you need! Thanks Tsubaki! They said at the same time. After we all ate we visited my father and mother's graves. We prayed and thanked them for what they did. We left to go stock up on supplies in Konoha. Today I was wearing a ponytail which made it easier to see and do particular things that needed to be done fast. They finished harvesting.

I Love You Tsubaki

After buying some food and medicine we went home. Are you guys tired? Yes. They said together. Well don't forget to take a shower and eat dinner! Here follow me. I led them to my garden and told them I use my plants as a scent for my water and I told them that I use Sakuras. Which mean cherry blossoms. Sakura asked if she could pick some Sakuras. I told her to make herself feel at home and she thanked me. I closed my flower printed curtain and took a shower. Then Sakura did. After her was Naruto and then Sasuke. I unpacked their clothes with them and helped them find what they needed and helped them put away their clothes. After dinner Naruto asked me if we could talk in the garden. I said sure why not. So he led me to my garden and he told me to sit down. I told him not to sit down there and instead sit on the clovers. Hey clovers are soft to sit on! I said yes they are. He told me one more thing. I love you Tsubaki. He said it in a soft voice so no one could hear him but us. Do you feel the same way I do? Well, yes I do Naruto. I said in a soft voice so nobody would hear as well. Will you be my girlfriend? Naruto what will your friends say about this? Sasuke is just my teammate not my friend and Sakura used to be the love of my life until I met you. Right when I looked in your eyes I knew you were the only one for me. That's a wonderful story Naruto and when I saw you I thought you'd be just the friend I was looking for but I guess I was wrong. You're the one for me. I always hated my boyfriend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings until I found someone strong that could protect me from his huge muscles. I found you and you're cute too! Just the right person I was looking for. You bet you picked the right man to do this job! I'm really strong but nobody thinks I am so I always get low scores on all my exams against Sasuke and even the exams without him I failed! But I think I'm a top ninja with great jutsus! I think you're better then what you think you are. Now let's go to my boyfriend's house and when he's about to hit me you jump in and beat him up ok? Ok and how do you know he's going to hit you? He told me stories about his ex- girlfriends because he thinks I'm nice that I wouldn't be like that but I just don't like his type. Are your teammates asleep Naruto? Yeah let's go! I went to his house. I knocked on the door. Well hello babe. What are you doing here? I wanted to tell you something. What is it? I'm breaking up with you. What?! Err! He was about to punch me in the face when Naruto jumped out and used multi shadow clone jutsu. He beat my boyfriend by a million but I could have sworn more than a million! Naruto! Just in time! I know I'm sorry I was late. N o you weren't you came just the right time. And with that I kissed him on the lips and said you're my hero and I don't think you're the strongest person ever, I know you're the strongest person ever! And I can't wait to tell my friends about this! My REAL nice friends.

Telling Sasuke and Sakura

Where were you last night Naruto? You made me worried! You were worried about me? No it's just that if we lose you then we fail the chunin exams and I don't want to fail my exams! I don't care and it doesn't matter where I was last night! I walked to the doorway of the quest room and faced Naruto so that Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see me. Tell them I showed Naruto in a way we both knew that nobody could hear or know what it meant. After Naruto explained to Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura became jealous because I saw her face. She was to mad to notice me. Sasuke on the other side was calm as usual. He didn't care anything and just said this. I don't care about your relationship with Tsubaki because I'm not you and it's your life so you get to do whatever pleases you. I never thought I'd say this but thank you Sasuke! Sure whatever Naruto. I don't see what I did. You're not supposed to see you know and you did! And you helped me by saying what you thought you had to say! Which is very confusing to say what I just said so don't try to say it because I said it already and I know that's not the kind of thing you do, like or say. Telling you guys what happened last night is almost the hardest thing I've ever done yet I feel very happy after spilling it out! I actually feel quite tense but at the same time relaxed. Tsubaki do you have anything that can sooth me? Well I have a handmade hot spring if you'd like. In fact why don't we all go? My treat! Sure I see why not? I'll go if Sasuke goes! Sakura said as if she was mad and jealous which she is and will be if my relationship with Naruto grows! Which I bet it will! I told Naruto I bet Sakura's going to pretend Sasuke is her boyfriend so she can make you jealous so you'd be the one jealous and hardcore then she is right now! I think you're right! Aren't I always? Yes you are! I'll go prepare breakfast while you do what I wrote on your schedule and tell your little teammates that I said to do what's on the schedule so that it's more believable. I bet you guys don't have swimsuits so I'll sew you guys some so tell your teammates I said that also. You can count on me! WHAT?! Sakura screamed. I could have sewed us some fabulous things but nooo! You let Tsubaki get to do the sewing when you just met her! Calm down Sakura! This is none of your business and besides Tsubaki is letting us stay here so you better be nice! We were fine until we met Tsubaki! You're just jealous because Tsubaki is prettier, can sew and she can do everything you can but better! That's not true! I'm better at a few things she isn't. Well then explain why Tsubaki can build, collect, stay out of my way! She's way better then to hang out with you all the time! You take that back Naruto!! I'm not scared of you any more Sakura so save your breath! Why should I when you're the one with the big mouth?! Well at least my hair is a regular color and yours is crazy colored! Who said anything about my hair?! I just thought you'd like to know that I hate you and you're hair! Well you look crazier with your orange everything and your talk of Ramen all the time! I don't talk that much about Ramen! Ok maybe a little. Sakura looked at me and gave me a smirk. Ok maybe a lot but who cares?! Let's see uh I do and so does everyone else just ask Sasuke! Right Sasuke? No. Sasuke said in a calm voice because he did not care at all about the argument and didn't want to be a part of it. Meanwhile I'm sewing our swimsuits. Let's see here um this goes there and that goes here and where does that go? It goes over here and then there and you get the point right? I went back to the quest room which I should call Naruto's room. I held up there swimsuits. I made an orange swimsuit for Naruto, a dark blue swimsuit for Sasuke, a pink bikini for Sakura with Sakuras on it and for me I made a nice aqua bikini with a picture of me on it. Wow nice and comfortable Tsubaki, thanks! No problem Naruto! What do you guys think of the swimsuits? I find it rather good looking and comfortable as Naruto. And you Sakura? I hate it! Sakura said furiously even though she loved it more then the one she made herself. I know you love it better then the one you made Sakura! Who said I liked it?! I know you don't like it you love it! And you love these swimsuits better then the ones you made for all of us. Is that true Sakura? You can't lie forever because sooner or later I'll find out. Ok I like the swimsuits but they're no better then mine! Oh come on Sakura! You love these better and you just don't want to say it because you're afraid Sasuke won't like you! I'd be happier then now if you wouldn't lie like that Sakura. Oh I'll do it for you but not Naruto! Who cares just spill it and we'll all have a good time! Now hurry before I freeze to death! I… like…I mean love…these swimsuits. I love these swimsuits! Alright I said it! Now Sasuke let's kiss! Who said anything about kissing?! You did! No I said I'd be HAPPIER. Sasuke said breaking up the words in slow motion. You guys are just too much!

Thanks you guys for reading this and I'll continue my Tsubaki stories if you would just review me and tell me what you thought of this story and thanks!


End file.
